At present, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a common flat panel display, and a liquid crystal panel is an important component of the liquid crystal display.
Fabricating a liquid crystal display panel usually comprises aligning a color film substrate with an array substrate by means of an aligning technique. Specifically, the aligning technique usually includes instilling liquid crystals on the color film substrate and coating a sealant on the array substrate for securing. Then, the array substrate and the color substrate are aligned in a vacuum environment. Next, a UV curing process is performed to pre-cure the sealant, then the liquid crystal panel is put into a heating furnace to perform heat curing to the sealant.